A  Z: OC Style
by tropermariko
Summary: My fifteen original characters, and their lives through the alphabet. Mentions several different series. OC pairings, oneshot.


**A - Annoyance.** Mariko can't help but be annoyed whenever one of the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew decides to take a shortcut through her living room. After all, she was technically just _renting_ the house, and she had to pay for any damage to it! And it wasn't as if she had work every day; unlike Ukyou, she had to take time off to work on the fans that were ordered, and she tried not to take too many jobs on at once.

But, she thinks, she must not mind it _too_ much; after all, even when she threatens to make them pay for the damage, she never does so. She only makes them help her fix up the destruction they caused.

Of course this doesn't stop her from wincing and going back to shouting threats at them.

**B - Blue.** Yuki's favorite color is blue, and Natsu knows it. It's because it's the color of the sky on a clear, spring day; the color of snow that got just the right amount of light. It's also because it was her sister's favorite color, and Yuki wanted to preserve as much of her memory as possible.

True, it was partially Natsu's fault for Hana's death; he _was_ the one who had given Yuki's family the mermaid's flesh, even if it was on Masato's orders. But, he never said anything about it; neither of them did.

You can't bring the dead back to life, after all. But you could remember them with things that mattered.

**C - Crossover.** Mariko didn't understand why _her_ place had to be the place for all of them to meet. Rei brushed her off, "well, this place's pretty crazy; no one would suspect us being here." And, to Mariko's frustration, she was right. But, having a thieving Spider, two mermaid immortals, two Shinigami, three demons, and ten Digimon and Digidestined was _too_ much. Especially when they ate everything she had, and she had to go shopping.

Those bastards never dished out any money to help pay for the food.

**D - Designs.** Icarus ( "it's RUS!", he insists ), wants to know who the hell thought of their costumes for the Digital World. Arthur got medieval clothes- ( "it's _still_ pretty decent." )- Dorothy and Alice got skirts, with nice shirts and leggings- ( "well, they ARE girls- ow! that hurt, rabbit!" "don't call me that!" )- he, on the other hand, was stuck with shorts, and a _toga_. A _toga_, for crying out loud! Who _wore_ them anymore?

Well, at least he _had_ a shirt; Maui had been stuck with a _loincloth_ when they first arrived.

At least they were able to change into decent clothing once they got settled; the two of them never spoke of their former clothing ever again.

**E - Enjoyment.** Rei loved to fight; she had been raised to fend for herself by foxes, and now that she was part of the Phantom Troupe, she was expected to. However, fighting wasn't her favorite hobby. No, it was annoying people.

She thought it was hilarious to watch Phinx glare at her, and then turn red at whatever she said. It was too bad that they couldn't fight each other; she wondered how many repetitions Phinx would need to use to destroy her Shi - chan. Oh, well, maybe one day she'll find out; until then, coming close to it would do.

**F - Flying.** Towa loved to fly. When she was small, she would fly around the town, resting on the Elder Tree that lived in the middle of it. When she was injected with the poison, however, she learned she could never fly again, lest she turned into a bird forever.

So, Kou remedied this by holding her as he flew, letting her feel the wind flowing around her again.

This was only one of the reasons why she loved him.

**G - Grateful.** Shiori is quite grateful that Mariko didn't physically prevent him from following her when they first met. After all, he's quite sure that, if he hadn't, Mariko would have gone crazy by now, living in Nerima. So, really, it was for both their sakes that he had to go along; Mariko's, to make she didn't go insane, and Shiori, to help bring her back as his clan's goddess.

Of course, they didn't say how _long_ he had, so, he was also thankful to his clan for allowing him to spend time with Mariko - sama- and, fall in love with her.

**H - Homecoming.** Their return from the Digital World wasn't all that great; only a few minutes had passed from when they first entered to the time they exited, and it was nearly midnight when they had gone. But, they still had double checked that everything was still in it's' place, and, the next day, had gotten together to make sure it hadn't been a dream.

Then they had a small party, as much as ten - year - olds could have without being too suspicious. After all, they had just helped saved the world, and even if no one but them understood why, they would celebrate anyways.

Home was much more appreciated when one was away for a long time.

**I - Independent.** Yomiko always insisted to her boss that, she didn't _need_ Alex, and that she could do the missions _alone_. Unfortunately for her, he disregarded her arguments, and made her go out with him. She would then glare, turn away, and stalk off, Alex following behind her.

She won't admit, that, if it hadn't been for Alex, ( and the fact she was actually a shinigami ), she would've be dead several times over already.

**J - Joke.** If there was one thing Kou didn't like about Nekoni, it was that he couldn't take a joke. When he told one, Nekoni would just give him a look like he'd grown another head ( which, he may have been able to do had he been a mutated cow demon ), and walk away. Now, if Towa had been the one to say it ( which, sadly, she would never do anymore ), he'd laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

He decided to make it one of his goals in life to make him laugh. And, considering they were both engaged to Towa, he had a _long_ time to do so.

**K - Kiss.** Mariko and Shiori finally kissed sometime after Ranma and Akane's wedding. Yuki and Natsu kiss every day, to make sure the other's still there. Alex gleefully kisses a reluctant Yomiko, knowing that she needs the idea that others _can_ love her. Kou is the only one to kiss Towa on the cheek; Nekoni, pissed at Kou for kissing her so close to her lips, settles for one on the forehead. Rus and Alice try not to kiss too much, especially in front of the others; they know that, they won't be able to stop, and then they'll do something they'll regret.

Rei didn't kiss; she had one - night stands, and didn't care less. Arthur, Maui, and Dorothy have all gone on dates, but didn't feel like they could be told of their second life.

**L - Language.** Towa, Kou, and Nekoni only spoke Japanese. Likewise, Arthur, Alice, Rus, Dorothy, and Maui could only speak English; though, Maui was known to speak a few Japanese phrases. Mariko spoke mainly Japanese, picking up English and Chinese from school and the Amazons, respectively. Yomiko only knew Japanese when she was human, Alex knew English. Both had gained the ability to speak the other's language when they became Shinigami. Yuki and Natsu have so far learned Japanese and English, picking up others as they lived.

And no one even wanted to know what Rei spoke- English, Japanese, whatever. All Mariko wished was that she wrote in a language she could _understand_, and not in scribbles!

**M - Map.** The one thing Arthur hates about the Digital World is the lack of maps. He prayed for even just _one map_, because then he wouldn't have to hear what he was hearing.

Of course, Maui was no help to the cause, and their Digimon was confused, uninterested, or trying to calm down their partners. Alice and Rus, the two arguing, refused to decide on one path, while Dorothy tried to help the Digimon.

Arthur sighed. This would've been so much easier if Ian was here.

**N - Nostalgia.** She refused to feel nostalgic about her past. Yomiko scowls, and attempts to shake the thoughts from her mind. Next to her, Alex frowns, knowing what she's thinking. He knows that, she hated her human. He knows that she would much rather be a shinigami than go back to her old life.

After all, you could only become a shinigami if you killed yourself. That was the rule.

**O - Oracle.** "I see. . .oh, my." ". . .What? _What_ do you see?"

The fortune teller in front of Mariko and Shiori frowns, looking into her crystal ball. This was. . .impossible. There was no way that this could be true. . .! But, if it was, then. . .

"My dear. . .my crystal ball says that you were a fox in your past life."

Mariko's face fell, while Shiori smiles. "See, Mariko - sama, I knew you was the goddess!" "I AM NOT!" The two, one satisfied with the prediction, the other not, walks away, continuing to argue about the prophecy.

. . .Oh, wait. The oracle glances down again. She had been looking into the _boy's_ past, not the girl's. . .ah, well, maybe they'll figure it out. . .although, she had to wonder: what goddess were they talking about?

**P - Prisoner.** He didn't _mean_ to do it. It _wasn't_ his fault! _He never wanted this to happen._ But yet, here he was, being accused of helping that human- the human he _never_ should have trusted; wasn't he warned about something like this happening?- kidnap other demon children from the village- _it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that was happening!_- to experiment on. The human- Kou _refused_ to think of his name after what he's done- had, surprisingly, managed to keep himself hidden for over two decades, as he conducted experiments on demons and half - demons.

The only reason they caught him was because Nekoni had followed him after they had taken Towa- _Towa, innocent little Towa that Kou loved_- and had found Kou, confused as to what was going on. Together, they managed to rescue Towa, return home, and have the 'scientist' captured- but, having been a 'willing' assistant to his crimes- he _swore_ he had no idea what was going on!- was sentenced to two years- in demon time, that is; it was twenty - five human years to one demon year- in isolation.

As he sits in the cell they had given him, he stares out the sole window in the room ( for being so cooperative ), he thinks to himself, _at least i'd rather be a prisoner, than hurt towa again._

**Q - Quarts.** Two quarts. Two quarts, or, if you preferred, four pints, was how much blood a human body could lose until they died. Of course Rei would know this; being a _professional killer_, she needed to know how much blood she had to shed to kill her victim. Technically, of course, she didn't actually _need_ the info, since she let Shi - chan, her Nen fox, do all the work, but Shalnark had sprung the info up one day, while they were waiting for Chrollo's orders.

At least now, she thinks, she knows how much blood someone needs to bleed before they were dead.

**R - Rescue.** "YUKI! DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE NOW- what the heck?"

The girl in question just sighs and gives him a blank stare. "Took you long enough. . ." she mutters, sipping from her cup. Next to her, Mana blinks, head tilted in confusion while Yuta's ready to defend the girls. Natsu just stares awkwardly at the scene, wondering what's going on. Yuki sighs again and shakes her head at her 'rescuer'.

"Sit down, and I'll explain. . ."

**S - Soul.** When the time comes, Yomiko and Alex would take Mariko and Shiori's souls to the Soul Society. Rei's would become a wandering spirit. Yuki and Natsu, never dying, would remain on the mortal plane. Towa, Kou, and Nekoni would return to the earth. The Fairy Tale Digidestined team would follow Mariko and Shiori's, and all seven of them would reject becoming Soul Reapers.

**T - Trees.** Towa's favorite thing was trees. If only because, the higher she goes, the more she can pretend to be flying. Kou and Nekoni respect this, and thus, could always find her in the branches of the Elder Tree if they needed her. Sometimes, they would join her, sitting from early morning to late at night just relaxing.

**U - Umbrella.** Mariko frowns, staring out into the schoolyard. Despite being completely clear earlier that morning, it was now pouring rain, and, unless she wanted to walk home as a fox, was stuck in the school building. She sighed, and started to turn back into the school when there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Shiori, holding a large umbrella she had for emergencies such as this.

Together, they walk home, chatting aimlessly and growing closer without knowing.

**V - Volume.** The day after they came back from the Digital World, no one could figure out how they managed to become so close in a night. Eventually, they realized, they would grow out of it. But they never did.

Throughout their whole lives, they would remain close, so close, that, in the end, they moved near each other. No one could figure this out, either, but the volume of love the five had was boundless.

**W - Walk.** Sometimes, Alex would take Yomiko down to Tokyo, just to walk through the streets, to show her what she missed. Yomiko, although unenthusiastic of the idea, never physically stopped Alex from pulling her through the city. And Alex would smile, knowing how much it meant from the other.

**X - XXIX.** XXIX, or twenty - nine, is the age that Rei dies. She, of course, doesn't go down without a fight. She dies against the 'chain dude', known as Kurapika, while trying to get revenge for Uvogin. She fails, ultimately, but not before she has Shi - chan rip a limb off.

She dies with a smile on her face.

**Y - Young.** Natsu and Yuki would forever look like they were just barely out of their teens, as their daughter, Hanaki ( named for both their sisters; they had fought quite hard about which one she would be named as and finally reached an agreement ), grew up, growing older and older than them as the years passed. At four, they have to teach her to call them 'onii - san' and 'onee - san', instead of 'mom' and 'dad'. At nineteen, she has to call them by their real names, instead of brother and sister.

By the time she goes off on her own life, and gets married, she has to tell people that they were distant younger cousins. Eventually, she passes them off as her children, then her grandchildren.

But as she dies, and her parents sit beside her, still forever young, she smiles, calls them her mom and dad, and dies.

**Z - Zany.** Mariko frowns, wondering how she got into this. Shiori just smiles, as usual, as they watch the chaos around them. The two of them, along with a few others, were casually resting on the gigantic blanket Rei had 'supposedly' found. Supposedly, because she was a _thief_, and they couldn't really trust her anymore.

Nonetheless, the fifteen of them were now ( somehow ) in the Digital World, near a large lake, where a quarter of them were splashing in. Others were taking the time to catch up on life, while others, as mentioned before, were merely being observers.

"Sorry I'm late."

Mariko rolled her eyes, glancing back up at the newcomer. "Who's idea was this, anyways?"

She shrugged, placing her stuff down and looking at the scene before her. "Not mine. Not this time, anyways. . ."

Mariko huffed, turning away. Ever polite, Shiori offers food, which the other accepts. After a few minute's silence, Mariko speaks up again.

"You know, the family you made is _crazy_."

Ashley just shrugs, a nervous laugh escaping her mouth. "Well. . .you can't choose your family, right. . .?"

* * *

Corny end is corny, don't review saying the ending sucked ( please ). This massive thing took me. . .several days to write. The most difficult part was figuring out what _word_ to use. Especially for V, W, X, and Z.

So. Some background on a couple of letters. In **L - Language**, I mentioned that Rei wrote in scribbles. That's because she's from the _Hunter x Hunter_ world, where the writing looks like scribbles. Really. In **N - Nostalgia**, I said that you had to kill yourself to become a shinigami. In _Full Moon o Sagashite_, that is the truth.

I also mention a Masato when talking about Yuki and Natsu. _He_ is from _Mermaid Saga_, and is a eight hundred year old Manipulitive Bastard. Who looks like he's eight. _Really_. I also mention Digimon. I did **not** mention any specific ones, because all the ones I thought would fit are either fake, or too high leveled.

**S - Soul**, and **X - XXIX**, are **not** firm ages / details of their deaths. Well, maybe, maybe not, but as these are my creations, thy are subject to change.

And **O - Oracle**. Oh, man, _this_ is what I am being hounded about in **Fans and Foxes**. NO, Mariko is NOT a goddess. NO, she will NOT EVER become Inari. NO, Shiori will NOT finally figure this out. If you have a problem about her from **Fans and Foxes**, just. . .look at my profile, alright? I've written a whole damn rant ( reluctantly ) about this, and I'm NOT going to repeat myself.

So, I'll shut up now. If you still have any questions, just review, and I'll reply back. Laters ~


End file.
